Just started with a card game
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "Hrn... How about... a card game?" Alfred's eyes seemed to sparkle as he practically jumped up and down at the idea. Review apprieciated.
1. Chapter 1

A.N./ Not my first Hetalia fic but I published them in Russian so... I suppose its fine if you can read Russian. There's always google translater. Of course, it doesn't work that well so if you wanna ask me what it says I don't mind... Ugh. I need more Mountain Dew.

"Hey, you commie bastard! Open the fuck up!" America screached as he banged on the door of Russia's home or house or whatever you call it.

"America, what are you doing here?" Russia opened the door with an innocent smile on his face. He didn't try to correct America that he wasn't a communist anymore.

"I'm standing, duh!" America rolled his eyes as he forced himself into Russia's home.

"I see that. I would like to know what you want with me though." The taller man stated with an innocent face on.

"Nothing much. I just came to hang out. England and Japan are both busy so I decided to come and visit you for a change." Alfred said with a smile on his face. As he plopped himself on the Russian's coach.

"I see, it's just that I thought you didn't like me..." He said in a quiet voice.

"I don't but I get lonely so... you're better than no one." Alfred said with a blush on his face.

"Then, what would you like to do? I have tetris." Russia smiled at the young man on his couch.

"No way! Tetris is boooring. Let's play Halo!" Russia shook his head.

"No, I don't think I want to play that. It is too bloody and it makes me a bit sad considering my country has been through worse." Alfred seemed to be a bit disappointed but agreed to with the Russian man.

"Hrn... How about... a card game?" Alfred's eyes seemed to sparkle as he practically jumped up and down at the idea.

"If you please, then I will." Alfred squealed with glee as ran to grab his cards.

"This is going to be a long, long day..."

A.N./ Alright, I have feeling that this isn't very good. Ah well. I don't midn constructive criticism but no flames. This is only the first chapter so don't yell at me for not finishing it. -3-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Uh oh. Forgot this last chappie. Well, I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. :)

A.N./ Alrighty, I have figured out the card game from my dream. Went to sleep thinking about this and heh, let's just say my dream was nice until I was woken up. Anyway, onto the story!

It took America twenty minutes he found the cards, fifteen of those minutes spent saying he was the hero and heroes didn't need help finding things.

"So, whadda ya wanna play?" Alred was practically jumping up and down wil sitting on the Russian man's couch waiting for him to decide on a game.

"Anything is fine with me. Do you have any prefernces?" The Russian man questioned refusing to sigh at the childish man on his couch.

"I know! I know! How about we play poker!" Alfred's eyes shined as he exclaimed excitedly at the though of the game.

"I do not mind poker... How about we make it interesting?" He could practically see the challenge in Alfred's eyes when he said that.

"How would you make it interesting?" Alfred loved the idea of a chalenge.

"How about every hand you lose, you lose an article of clothing." The Russian stated waiting to see what the American's answer would be. He actually seemed to be considering it.

"You're on." Alfred smirked. Poker was invented in the good old U.S. of A. anyway. He'd have nothing to worry about. Also, this would give him a chance to really see how big the other nation was. He didn't mean to but 25cm is really big and it had been sent saying extra small. He wanted to see if it was a joke or not.

"We need more players." Ivan stated simply. You couldn't play with just two players.

"How about your sisters?" Ivan immediatly declined giving no further explanation than needed.

"What about your brother?" America's eye twitched. The only brother he had was Eng- oh yeah he had Canada too.

"No. What about Italy and Germany?" The other seemed to find this reasonable.

"I'll call them. You wait here." Alfred waited for the other to leave the room before rummaging through his things. He was almost positive that the other would have some incriminating evidence that he could use but as dugn and dug through the draws and cushions of his living room he became more and more convinced that his secrets weren't held here.

"I have call- ...America, what are you doing?" Ivan had to ask when he walked in the room to see the other's bottom waving around in the air.

"Eh? Nothing, why would I be doing anything?" Alfred flushed being caught red handed.

"Anyway, are the other's coming?"

"Да, they will be here in a little bit." The Russian stated.

"Did you tell them we're playing strip poker?" Alfred questioned. He was sure Germany wouldn't be coming if he had.

"Нет, I did not think that would be the wise thing to do." Alfed nodded. He totally understood that.

"Until then, we wait."

A.N./ Okay, I will probably make this rating go up eventually. I advise story alert. :) Remember, nice reviews. -3- I get mad when I don't get them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

A.N./ Oh, erm, I should tell y'all this before this story ends and I start writing some others. I get really depressed often times and I won't update. Most of the time my slumps'll only last a week or two so no need to fear. :)

Alfred found waiting to be extremely boring. He almost wished Germany had the super power of, like, super speed or something. Then, he wouldn't be sitting here on this communist coach in awkward silence.

"...So, Russia, You have anything else to do while we wait?" He secretly hoped he had some form of entertainment for the wait that Alfred began to assume would take a long, long time.

"Да, I have TV but it is in Russian." The elder of the two replied. He wasn't even sure the younger knew any other language but English.

"That's fine. I have some Russians in my country anyway. I speak a lot of different languages because of the immigrants in my country. I bet you only know Chinese because you like China. I know Chinese because I can't communicate with them if I don't because either they won't learn English or can't. I speak Mandarin and Cantonese along with a few other minor languages. I know many variations of Spanish too. I speak some French and Arabic. I know some Japanese 'cause Kiku and I go had that whole detaining the Japanese after the whole Pearl Harbor thing. Water under the bridge. I still remember the Native American languages used before England came over. I know a few others also, but it'll just get more annoying to list 'em all." Alfred stated as if it was totally normal to speak so many different languages.

"That is quite a lot. I am impressed." The Russian really was impressed. He never expected the smaller of the two to know so many languages.

"Yeah, well, my country was founded by immigrants and they're still shaping the country today along with our natural born citizens. I just speak English because of the whole English colony thing. He practically forced us to speak English and it just kinda stuck with me throughout this whole time."

"That makes sense. I wouldn't have expected it because your country is known for producing stupid people, Да." He meant it as a jab too.

"Our country never put schooling ahead of everything else before, you know. In fact, the only reason we have such long summer breaks is because of farming. Used to be that around when you were fourteen you'd stop attending schools and go work on the farm and it was perfectly acceptable. Now we're just behind on the times with our schooling. We need to put so much more into it but you can't convince the people because when they were born school wasn't of high importance." Alfred explained. He really felt no one ever gave him enough credit. For goodness sake, he had only been around for 234 years. Did they seriously expect that he just magically be as smart as China or someone? He was still just a babe.

"I did not know that you felt that way. I suppose you can take things serious too, Да." The Russian felt some sort of admiration for his long term advisory.

"Yeah, I think people expect too much from me. I mean, I've only been around for 234 year and they expect me to be as great as every other well developed nation out there. They say you gain wisdom with age, right? Well, if by those standards I'm not even close to having the wisdom someone like you or China has 'cause I've only been around for, like, two hundred years. It's totally unfair that everyone expects so much of me just 'cause sometimes I've proven to totally dominate the world and stuff. I mean, not literally. I'm totally hated too. I mean, I have all the middle easterners trying to blow up my home, not all of 'em just the ones that have been fed some pretty crazy shit, and the Japanese had blown up Pearl Harbor during the middle of peace talks and then I'm almost positive that Cuba wants me dead. It's just way too difficult."

"I know the way you feel of being hated. Many people do not like me including you for the longest amount of times." He replied in hushed tones.

"I just don't see why I'm hated. I'm just trying to be the hero. I want everyone to have that American dream and it seems that absolutely no one sees that. I mean, all the American dream really is, is freedom. I just try and give it to everyone and they all get so angry at me for it. I've become a really developed country in just a few hundred years. You would think some people would ask for some help or something. A hero only needs two things, an enemy and a damsel in distress. That's all I'm asking for and no one understands." Alfred sighed and leaned back against the coach. This was way too serious of a conversation.

"I know, Мой Дорогой, I know." The elder sighed as he heard a gentle but firm rasping at his door. He knew it to be Germany's knock and slowly went to get it.

As the Russian man opened the door he what he saw was a very excited Italy without his pants and a slightly drunk German.

"Ve~ America! You're here too." The American nodded in response. He was slightly surprised to see Italy without his pants but knew he probably shouldn't be. It didn't seem to disturb the others though.

"Let's, *hic, get this, *hic, over with." He quickly assessed that the German was indeed drunk.

"Sure, I've got the cards. Y'all set down now." He almost blushed as his southern accent was shown. He didn't like using it too much because more often than not he was being made fun of by England. It wasn't his only accent either. He had so many different variations of his accents that he just assumed to stick with one and get over it but he made damn sure to use his southern hospitality.

"Ve~ America, can I take this shirt off?" He shook his head.

"No, you can when you lose a hand though." He smirked. He didn't give a damn about a naked Italy but he was going to make sure that he saw a naked Russian.

"How about we get started?" He asked, though, it was more like a statement than some sort of question.

"Да, let us begin." The tallest of them bellowed from behind them.

A.N./ Yay! I updated. Are you not proud of me? I figured a drunken Germany would be much more willing to play strip poker than a sober one, though, it would have been interesting to write him refusing. Ah, we'll save that for another day. Maybe when I write a Germany x Italy. Yes, maybe then. My head hurts though. I've been watching the history channel all day. It just had to have something interesting on.

Да- Yes

Мой Дорогой- My Dear

Нет- No, I forgot this from the last chapter just in case you all didn't know. ^^''


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

A.N./ Yellow my dearies. Pardon I translated something wrong. ^^'' Silly me. Pardon. Мой Дорогой translates as My darling. Whoops. Not that any of you care. Does anyone know what southern hospitality is? Just wondering... It's too cold outside. I dislike winter. It's too cold. I like Nicholas Cage's voice. Old people are so cute.

America couldn't believe it. He lost. Well, he lost along with Italy and Germany who didn't seem to mind losing too much as Germany had apparently brought a case of beer with him and that made him very compliant and well, Italy was Italy and wanted to take off his clothes anyway. That wasn't the point. It was America who lost. He wasn't supposed to lose. Russia was supposed to lose.

"I can't believe I just lost." He whispered quietly to himself.

"You did, though, and now you must take a piece of your clothing off, Да." Alfred looked over to the other man who seemed to be grinning.

"Stupid commie." Alfred practically barked out in a whisper as who took off his shirt.

"Come now, you lost fair and square, Да." Ivan was practically grinning at the thought of Alfred taking off his shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just wanna see me without my shirt off." Ivan couldn't deny that, but he also couldn't say he did and throw Alfred into a panic attack and keep him from doing it.

"Whatever you say, Подсолнечик." Alfred just rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt right over his head as though it was nothing, though, he could practically feel that something was going to happen because of what he was doing.

"Let's get this game over with." He grumbled and Ivan could feel his breath hitch staring at the expanse of skin Alfred was now showing.

The next round went by as quickly as the first. Alfred ended up without his pants and only in his boxers, because that what real men wore, and Italy was almost completely naked while Germany was in the same situation as himself. Russia, however, had yet to take off a single article of clothing.

"This is totally not fair. You gotta be cheating or something!" Alfred claimed in a very annoyed manner.

"I'm not cheating. You are just not very good at this game." Ivan said with his trade mark smile that made him look creepy and innocent at the same time.

"I am too!" Alfred shouted annoyed that he actually wasn't very good at playing poker unlike his counter part.

"Then, why are you losing?" Ivan gave a small chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"Er... That's 'cause you're cheating!" Ivan fought the urge to actual smack America upside his head. He wasn't a violent man, just took what he wanted through force, but he had to admit Alfred was getting on his last nerve.

"I have already told you I am not cheating." Ivan sighed in frustration.

"Then, strip and show me you don't have any cards up your sleeve." Alfred was almost too glad to be able to have the other man strip. It was kind of exciting.

"I do not think that is appropriate for me to be stripping in front of our guests." He motioned towards Germany and Italy who were actually almost asleep.

"We can go into the other room if you want." Alfred supplied when he thought that Russia was serious about the guest thing.

"I would prefer not to strip..." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Don't be silly. How else are we going to figure out if you're cheating or not?" Alfred asked rhetorically.

"You could just take my word for it." Ivan proposed, though, he seriously doubted that Alfred would agree to that.

"Nonsense! Now let's get our move on. How about your bedroom? Great. Let's go." Alfred said and started towards where he thought Russia's bedroom might be.

"America, it's the other way." Ivan sighed. It was going to be really difficult to keep his desire under control if he was going to have America stripping him.

A.N./ I'm going to have the rating changed really soon. ^^'' Heh. I hope you all don't mind. I feel sorry. This could have been really good. I'm just not that amazing I suppose. If anyone wants to try and make this a lot better go right ahead. I don't mind. I think I'm a total flop anyway. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. If you have read All He Wanted to do Was Come Over for Some Tea, then I don't own it there either.

A.n./ Bonjour, I don't remember when I updated last... Hn. Oh well, you all really don't care 'bout that. Ah! I have another pocket Buddha. He's so cute! Don't you love gift cards? Free money. ^^ I»m really losing it man. I haven't been writing well these last few months. T.T

"Okay, now all you gotta do is strip. I can't turn around 'cause, well, then you could like hide your cheater cards somewhere while I'm not looking." Alfred really could turn around, but honestly, why would he want to? No, he was just going to have the other strip... if problems occurred from that, well, he'll deal with them accordingly.

Ivan sighed and did as he was told. If America had decided that he was going to have him strip he would just have to do it. If by any chance that he took advantage of them both being mostly stripped well that's what he was planning on doing anyway.

He had his coat and scarf off, though, he hadn't wanted to take the scarf off. He was wearing a button up shirt today, for some odd reason, and he took his time getting it off. He almost felt like putting on a show for the American.

Alfred couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face. Russia had a nice body, contrary to what he had thought, he wasn't fat, but he was big boned. He also was muscular, more so than himself but nothing too much.

"You're staring." Alfred couldn't help but resemble a tomato at that moment when Russia had pointed out that he was staring.

"I-I... Fuck off." Ivan couldn't help but laugh! America had started pouting! He was pouting! It was cute.

"Sh-shut up, commie!" Alfred was getting flustered.

"S-sorry, It's just that, you were so cute."

"What? I'm not c-cute!" Ivan started laughing again. Of course he wasn't.

"Of course not, America, of course not." Ivan made his way over across room to where America was standing. He placed a small kiss against his forehead and smiled down at the younger one.

"S-stupid! Don't do th-that!"

"What? This?" Ivan kissed his head again. He didn't expect the younger to respond so cutely.

"Yes, that!"

A.N./ Sorry... T-T I fail... No mean reviews please. T-T


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

A.N./ I'm in a good mood right about now. Does anyone else feel like someone is sorta of like stalking them when they favorite like ten of your stories? Don't get me wrong, if you wanna do it I give you permission to stalk my stories all you want. My nose itches. I bought a new Buddha. Actually, I bought two new Buddhas. Peace and Harmony. ^^ Peace is really cute and Harmony is smaller than the rest of them. Oh, and we have food now. I love food stamps. That's where your tax money goes. :-

"I-idiot." Alfred was blushing furiously now and pushed Russia away from him.

"Well, I do not have any, as you put, cheating cards on my person." Ivan raised his arms to make his point. He almost started laughing as America just stood there and gawked at his naked upper half.

"Th-they could be in your pants." Alfred said. Well, if he was going to see Russia with his shirt off then he was going to see him with his pants off too. Not like the other man would actually agree to do anything with him.

"Why would I put them in my pants?"

"S-so I'd give up when it wasn't in your shirt!" Alfred claimed pointing at the Russian man.

"Alright, if you say so." Ivan took off his pants. He stood in only his boxers and shook out his pants to show America there was nothing in there besides his wallet.

"Give me your wallet." He did so and America took his wallet.

Alfred took Russia's wallet looking through it he found his ID and credit cards but no gaming cards. He looked at his ID.

"Name: Ivan Branginski, male, 5'11 and a half, hair: blonde, eyes: violet, birth date: December 30th, age unknown. I bet you're just some old man."

"Then, tell me, how old are you, America?" Ivan asked with a bit of irritation. He wasn't THAT old. America was just very young which kind of made jumping him a bit wrong, but then again he was at least eighteen... hopefully...

"I"m nineteen, male, hair: blonde, eyes: blue, 5'9 and a half, birth date is July 4th and my zodiac sign is Cancer!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly. He never got to say it 'cause everyone already knew or had no interest in knowing which he thought was kind of rude 'cause he's, like, the hero and everything and everyone should want to know everything about the hero 'cause he's just that awesome.

"What about me? Or do you not have them memorised?" Ivan wasn't that curious but it seemed America was very happy to give out that information.

"You're a Capricorn." Alfred couldn't help but feel a little angry at that. He hadn't thought of it when looking at Russia's ID. The Moon is a warm, feminine energy, and Saturn a cold, masculine energy. Alfred's sign's planet was the moon and Russia's was Saturn. Kinda unfair...

"Hm. May I put my clothes back on?" Ivan asked bringing America out of his pondering.

"What? No!"

"I can't put my clothes back on?" Ivan asked a bit confused.

"Huh? Oh, well... I guess..." Alfred had started blushing again.

"I don't have to if you would prefer, but we would have to make some sort of compromise."

"Hm?" Alfred found himself making the noise before he had even thought it through.

"Well, you would have to take off one article of clothing." Russia said breathing into Alfred's ear. Wait, when did he get to be so close?

"I-I... O-okay..."

A.N./ It's so short. ^^ Oh well. I think this is a great place to end it. ^^ Have any of you ever played Sims Brothel? It's very fun. Well, in a way it is. I enjoy getting the different endings. 'Cause I'm just awesome like that. I'm in a good mood today.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

A.N./ Alrighty, considering America only has like one article of clothing left... Let's make this a chapter that stops in the middle and makes me laugh since you all will be like, WHY? Sounds good, yes? I think so... Do any of you like Simple Plan?

Fuck. What the hell did he just say? He... Damn it all to hell. How many times had England told him to think before speaking? He should have listened. Now he was taking off the last article of clothing he had.

"You just want to see me naked." He mumbled when he had finally slipped his boxers off.

"I can't deny that, though, you wouldn't have agreed unless you wanted to see me naked or mostly naked." Alfred blushed cerise at the other man's comment.

"Sh-shut it, commie." Ivan chuckled at America.

"Well, I am tired of standing. Here, come sit on my bed." Alfred realised the man was actually being nice for a change and since his legs were beginning to get tired he decided to take the other up on his pleasant offer.

"Thanks, man! My legs were gonna start hurting soon if I kept on standing like that." Alfred smiled sitting next to the Russian completely forgetting he wasn't in a proper state of dress.

Ivan smiled at how simple-minded the American man was. He slipped his arm around the other trying to seem as normal as possible lest he scare the poor boy away.

"How about we discuss something?" He suggested lowering his arm until it fit against the waist of America.

"Like what? Politics?" Alfred didn't know what else he would talk about with the guy.

"Ah, swell idea, but I was thinking maybe we could discuss something that would not get us riled up." Alfred thought for a moment.

"How about how the English language is the most awesome language in the world?" Ivan shook his head waiting for America to suggest something worth conversing about.

"Hrn... How about that I have the most amazing body in the world?" Alfred grinned cheekily at the Russian man.

"Or we could discuss your favorite place to eat? You know, that place full of garbage?" Ivan smiled innocently.

"Fuck you."

"Or we could do that." Alfred paused for a moment trying to take in the other's words before he promptly fainted and oh was that a bad idea.

"Well, I can work with this." Ivan mumbled before tying up the American and going to fetch some cold water.

As soon as he walked out of his bedroom he instantly regretted his decision for there on his living room floor was a naked Italian and a German trying to seduce him.

"..." He decided to go the other way.

Ivan stood in his kitchen debating on whether or not he should use a cup or a bucket. He filled up the bucket just to be on the safe side.

Quickly enough, he made his way back to America. He stood for a minute looking at how pretty the boy was asleep or unconscious take your pick. Then, he threw the bucket of water on him and almost laughed when America screamed at the coldness of it.

"FUCKING HELL! RUSSIA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Though he screamed the words and meant them, he couldn't do as planned seeing as how there were these lovely ropes on his hands.

"After I have my fun.~" America didn't find that as funny as Ivan did.

"DIE COMMIE BASTARD!" Ivan shook his head at the American's antics. Honestly, if he was going to be so uncooperative he might as well left him unconscious.

"Now, now, my little America, hush. This will just take a little longer than your other fucks." Alfred gaped at the man. He was screwed... Literally...

"Wha?" Before he could even form a coherent sentence Russia's lips were on his.

Breaking the kiss Ivan stared at America's gaping face. Somehow, this was exactly how he pictured bedding the man would be.

"B-before we go any further I have to say something!" Alfred blurted out not liking the lust hungry look in his eyes.

"Da?~"

"I'm a virgin, just for the record." He blushed. Damn, he hated admitting that. People usually laughed at him.

"What about the sexual revolution?" Ivan couldn't help but ask.

"Never once got laid... You know, how it is. You only realise what's going on once it's already over..."

"Alright, then I will be gently." And with that Ivan's lips were on the other once again. He couldn't help it. America was just so cute laying there looking up at him with a blush and innocent blue eyes.

A.N./ Hnng... I'll change the rating now. Pardon if you were anticipating more this chapter. Couldn't do it while listening to Sinatra. You gotta love the man. Now it is shower time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

A.N./ I take shower after this chapter. No, not because this chapter will have nice lemon in it, because I need shower. It has been broken for two days and damn it, the sink just doesn't get you clean. Anyone ever read Love Knot? Such a good manga... Not appropriate for little eyes. My brother keeps growing. He just doesn't stop growing.

Again Russia's lips were on his and he couldn't help but gasp when he felt them against him. Unknowingly he gave the man access to his mouth which the other took advantage of almost immediately.

Ivan slipped his tongue inside the young one's mouth as he felt him gasp when their lips collided together in a kiss.

It didn't take him long to start exploring said cavern with his own appendage.

Alfred gave a small mewl as he felt Russia's tongue invade his mouth. The kiss only lasted as few seconds before they both felt the need of air and broke it.

"Bastard..." Alfred mumbled breathless as Russia smiled at him.

"Ivan and I'll call you Alfred." Ivan felt the man beneath him pout more than saw it for he already at the youngster's throat sucking and nipping and licking at every expanse of skin he could find.

"Ah... S-stop it." The words were spoken, but weren't meant for he could barely mean them when Ivan's head was going lower and Florida decided he wanted to stand at attention.

"Yes, yes, but first..." Ivan lowered his head above Alfred's member smiling up at the other while he did so. Honestly, the way he was looking with that expectant look on his face made him just want to stop what he was doing just to piss him off. He did no such thing as he gave a lick from the base to the tip of Alfred's manhood.

"Ah!" Ivan smiled at the sound and took the entire thing into his mouth giving a smile around it as he heard the moan ripped from his counterpart's lips. He only gave a small suck to it before pulling away holding three fingers against the other's mouth.

"Eh?" Alfred stared questioningly at the older man when his fingers were placed in front of his mouth.

"Suck, I have to prepare you so it does not hurt."

"...Hurt? It's going to hurt? Fuck that!" Alfred began to struggle against his binds again not liking the idea of it hurting.

"Calm down. I will prepare you and it won't hurt, da.~" He spoke the words carefully not liking the fact that he was lying to the young one. Of course it was going to hurt, but what he didn't know yet wouldn't hurt him yet.

"Okay..." Alfred opened his mouth and felt the fingers push themselves in. He started to lick them earning a shudder from the elder man. He made sure they were completely coated with his saliva before letting them pop out of his mouth.

"Now, relax or it will hurt more." Alfred, for once, did as he was told and relaxed to allow one finger into his entrance.

"Ng!" FUCK was all that was going through his mind as that one finger penetrated him.

"Shh..." Lips were against his as he felt that finger start to move around. He didn't like this one bit, but he was getting adjusted to it.

Ivan, feeling that Alfred was adjusted enough to the first finger, added a second finger further preparing the younger nation.

"OUCH!" Ivan started to kiss his neck as another finger was added and he started to scissor his fingers preparing the other.

"Hush, it will feel better in a moment." Alfred nodded trusting the older man, hoping he knew what the hell he was doing because Alfred sure as hell didn't.

Ivan added another finger searching for that one spot that would drive the other mad with lust and he found it.

"OH GAWD! There!" Obeying he continued to prepare the other whilst fingering that spot making him see stars.

"I think you are ready." He mumbled when he felt that he had memorised where it was.

Slowly he placed himself at the other's entrance looking for any signs that he didn't want this. He found none and quickly sheathed himself inside of the other hearing a cry of pain when he did.

"Argh! Fuck, you said it wouldn't hurt!" Ivan didn't move as he let the other get adjusted.

"I lied." He said the words when Alfred had relaxed himself enough to where he could pull out. He did so and then slammed back in hitting that special spot dead on earning a moan that neared a scream.

"Ah! YES, OH GAWD YES! Hit there!" Ivan kept thrusting feeling himself near release and grabbed Alfred's member and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"C-cumming!" He screamed as his release finally happened and he felt the other cum as well.

"Nng!" Ivan groaned and released into the other pulling himself out with his last bit of strength and laid down on the bed beside the other nation.

"Hey..." Alfred wrinkled his nose as he realised that the bed was still quite wet from earlier.

"Hm?"

"I think we should go to the living room." Ivan looked over towards Alfred and shook his head.

"How about we just go to the bottom of the bed?"

"Alright..." They made their way to the bottom of the bed smiling. Alfred collapsed when he got there and landed himself in the Russian's arms.

"Heehee."

"What is it?" Ivan questioned when he heard the giggle.

"We should play poker more often..."

A.N./ I think I'll end it here. Not so bad. I keep hearing strange noises from my sister's room... I don't know and I don't want to know, but I'm gonna shower and eat. Go ahead and read my other stories. They'll end up just as humorous as this one. ^^ On accident of course. T-T I can't write anything serious for the life of me.


End file.
